MY LIGHT, MY DARKNESS
by FeniXssa
Summary: Secuela de Espinas de Rosas//Bella nació como vampira y tiene muchos poderes, con Jane su aliada deciden empezar una nueva vida, lo que no sabe Bella, es que al lugar donde ha ido la espera su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Secuela de Espinas de Rosas...Bella nació como vampira y tiene muchos poderes, con Jane su aliada deciden empezar una nueva vida, lo que no sabe Bella, es que al lugar donde ha ido la espera su pasado, dándole a su vida un toque vertiginoso y lleno de problemas, ahora ha caído en una red llena de mentiras, conspiraciones y amor.**

**¿Podra el amor vencer?**

**¿Y por sobre todo podrán Edward y Bella perdonarse?**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece…los personajes son de Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama.**

**PREFACIO.**

Fui parte de una mentira, de una vil falsa

Fui parte de un teatro…

Fui un juguete…una ficha más

Me usaron…siempre lo hicieron…desde mi abuelo…hasta a los que alguna vez considere mi familia.

¿Pero como puedes negarte a morir si al ser que desea matarte y que más odias…es al que amas?

Mi escudo estaba fallando..y aunque siendo vampiro era imposible cansarme…me sentía mareada y débil.

Nunca supe a quien en realidad pertenecía…siempre fui una "nomada"…no tuve hogar desde mi renacer, pero cuando los _volví _a ver…me sentí como en casa y a pesar de que estaba furiosa, y muy enojada…la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, y decidí aprovecharla…

Que verdad más ridícula y fría…

Pero no me arrepiento…fui feliz..

Fui feliz en sus brazos, con sus besos, y con sus palabras susurradas en mi oído.

Fui amada…o eso fingió el…

¿Cómo pudo fingir todos estos meses?

Vi como la hermosa vampira de cabellos rubios platinados, y sonrisa malvada le susurraba algo a mi futuro ascesino, este solo asintió y me vio gélidamente…

Ese ascesino..ese vampiro…mi único dueño…

Mi único amor…

La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, y la aproveche mientras duro…

No lucharía…lo odiaba…pero era más mi amor por el, que se me hacia doloroso atacarle..

No no podía.

El cazador avanzo un paso, agazapándose y mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes

Esos labios que algunas vez fueron falsamente mios se curvaron hacia abajo en una mueca horroroza y amenazante.

Espere con la frente en alto…si moria lo haría con dignidad…además no podía dejar de ver su rostro..aunque grotesco…era un pecado esquivar la mirada.

Solo fui conciente cuado el vampiro se lanzo hacia mi, gruñendo guturalmente, y espere con una ansiosa sonrisa morir en los brazos de mi perpetuador….y a la vez el vampiro que aun amaba.

_**¿como puedes negarte a morir si al ser que desea matarte y que más odias…es al que amas?**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**BIEN…BUENO SE Q NO ES EL MEJOR PREFACIO…PERO NO KERIA DEJARLAS SIN CAP TANTOS MESES…PORK SI SON MESES…LAMENTO MUXO LA TRADANZA,EN FIN…AKI TIENEN LA TAN ESPERADA SECUELA…¡¡¡POR FIN!!!**_

_**MUCHAS ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO..¡¡¿WTF?!!..SI LO C…ES ALGO RARITO ESTE PREFACIO, LO K PASA ES K EN ESTA SECUELA VA A VER MUUUUCHAAAAS COSAS ALGO COMPLIKADAS, ASI COMO SE LO LEYERON EN EL SUMMARY…MUCHAS MENTIRAS, ENGAÑOS, Y TRAICIONES, **_

_**LOBOS, VAMPIROS NEO, LOS CULLEN, VOLTURIS..¿PENSARON Q NOS HABIAMOS LIBERADO DE LA SUPUESTA REALEZA?..PS NO..ARO NO QDO MUY CONTENTO CON LA PARTIDA DE SU NIETA, Y PS REGRASARA A PELEAR POR LO SUYO.**_

_**UN SECRETO Q HARA Q EDWARD ODIE A BELLA…Y BELLA A EL..**_

_**¿¿???**_

_**BUENO SPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO…**_

_**NO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO…PORK LES MENTIRIA Y USTEDES COMO FIELES Y EXCELENTES LECTORAS NO SE LO MERECEN.**_

_**ESPERO RR**_

_**LAS AMOOOO!**_

_**CUIDENC**_

_******MELCHI******_


	2. LA SOMBRA DE TUS RECUERDOS

**SUMMARY: Secuela de Espinas de Rosas...Bella nació como vampira y tiene muchos poderes, con Jane su aliada deciden empezar una nueva vida, lo que no sabe Bella, es que al lugar donde ha ido la espera su pasado, dándole a su vida un toque vertiginoso y lleno de problemas, ahora ha caído en una red llena de mentiras, conspiraciones y amor.**

**¿Podra el amor vencer?**

**¿Y por sobre todo podrán Edward y Bella perdonarse?**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece…los personajes son de Meyer, solo me pertenece la trama.**

**BUENO BUENO BUENO…AKI EL 1MER CAP DE ESTA SECUE…ESPERO Q LES GUSTE…**

******************************************************************************

**LA SOMBRA.**

**BELLA POV:**

Llevabamos aproximadamente dos días en Canada, habíamos salido a cazar unos cuantos osos, cosa normal en mi nueva vida y aunque Jane le molestaba mucho alimentarse de animales, lo hacia con tal de seguir a mi lado…

-¿Bells?..Bella…¡¡ISABELLA!!-me grito mi única amiga, dejando a un lado el cuerpo inerte del oso, me gire rápidamente para ver sus ojos de un color caramelo oscuro.

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace rato te estoy llamando y tu estabas muy metida en tu mundo "solo Edward y yo"

Rode los ojos.

-¿Vamos a ir a conocer al clan de aquí?-quiso saber.

Debia reconocer que se me antojaba mucho la idea de conocer a vampiros y vegetarianos…pero, sentía que ya no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie, hasta de la misma Jane no me confiaba a veces, algo me lo impedía, algo me impedía confiar en cualquier humano, o no mortal.

-No lo se, tengo miedo

-¡BAH!...tonterias niña…¡podemos unírnosle y asi dejar de andar como vagabundas!-

-Jane, yo…necesito ganar un poco más de confianza.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando…cuando este lista

-Hay..¡eres tan despreciable!

-Calla…vamos, volvamos a la casa-la tome de la mano y la aleje de su alimento, ella gruño pero luego rio y me siguió.

-Bells, en serio, estoy harta de huir y huir,¡andale!..¡vamos con el clan canadiense!

Suspire derrotada.

-Ve tu si quieres

-Ni de coña te dejo sola…¡vamos las dos!

-Yo no voy a ningún la..-me pare en seco al percibir el olor de un vampiro.

Me agazape, y Jane solo rio fuertemente, la mire confusa y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Son ellas…-fue lo único que dijo antes de que hicieran acto de presencia dos vampiras hermosas una de cabellos rubios platinados, alta y de cuerpo perfecto, seguida de otra un poco más baja, y cabellos color fresa y en espesas ondas, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, como de muñecas de porcelana.

-Kate…Irina-dijo Jane corriendo a abrazarlas.

-¡JANE!-gritaron las dos, abrazando a la pequeña como si fuera su hija.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunto Jane sin soltarlas.

-Reconocimos tu olor..y el de ella-la de cabellos color fresa me señalo con el dedo.

-Tanto tiempo Jane…¿90 100 años?-pregunto la de cabellos dorados ignorándome completamente.

-96 exactos amiga-le contesto Jane-Oh!..se me olvidaba…Bells, ellas son Irina y Kate Denali-en ese momento me tense al recordar muy difusamente a Laurent Denali.

Reino el silencio, y de repente gruñi al recordar todo, ellos ellos eran mis ascesinos, los que me quitaron mi mortalidad.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…solo, recordé algo-les susurre con voz ronca por la ira.

-Mucho gusto Bella…somos Kate e Irina mi hermana..¿vienes de Italia?..

-Si

Derrepente la que respondia al nombre de Irina se alejo de mi, y yo gruñi con anticipación, Jane y Kate nos miraban con ojos como platos.

-¡Oh Dios Mio!..¡tu eres la elegida de Aro!..¡tu eres eres…la bisnieta de el!

-Aja-sonrei envenenadamente.

-¡NOS VINISTE A MATAR!!!!!¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!¡AYUDA!!!!!!!

-¿Qué?!...calmate…¡Irina!..¡no te vayas!..¡no les voy a hacer daño!-les dije falsamente.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!

-¡¡BELLS!!¡¿Qué TE PASA!!?

-¡¡ELLAS SON ALIADAS DE LAURENT!!,¡¡EL MALDITO QUE ME QUITO MI HUMANIDAD!!-rugi tensando mis musculos, y lista para saltarles al cuello.

-¡laurent!,¡¡maldita perra tu lo mataste!!-grito Kate, alejándose de Jane, quien estaba al lado mio y gruñía levemente.

-¡¡el me mato a mi zorra!!

-¡¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!- grito una voz dulce y presa de la ira, se me hacia un tanto conocida-

-…

-ELLA!!!..¡¡ELLA ES ISABELLA!!!!..¡LA ELEGIDA!!!!-corrio en dirección a los arboles Irina llevándose a Kate de paso.

El extraño de ojos dorados e hipnotizantes salió a la vista…y se tomo…con su más grande pesadilla de ensueño…

-¡¿BELLA?!-

-¡¿ED…ED…EDWARD?!-solte yo de primera al encontrarme con un hombre de tez palida, y hermosos ojos dorados, con facciones muy parecidas a las de mi Edward.

-¿Edward?-susurro Irina alejándolo de mi, mi respiración se acelero, al saber que ese si era mi Edward, y el era era…un…vampiro…igual que yo.

-Esto esta de broma-dije negando con la cabeza, y tomando a Jane del brazo caminando alejándome también de ellos.

-¿El es tu Edward?-pregunto Jane muy bajito

Solo asentí, y pequeños sollozos comenzaron a brotar de mi garganta al ver a Edward convertido en un vampiro, y aliado con mis enemigos.

-No…no no no, ¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!-grite llorando incontrolablemente sin lagrimas.

-Bella-susurro el, con los ojos como platos, y caminando hacia mi, separándose bruscamente de Irina y Kate.

-¡¡EDWARD NO!!..¡¡TE HARA DAÑO!!-grito Irina caminando hacia el apresuradamente, el la detuvo con la mano, y ella paro en seco.

-Pero..

-Callate…¿Bella eres tu?

-No…¡esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!!

-Bella..¡¡eres tu!!

Y en un segundo lo tenia frente a mi, a punto de abrazarme, retrocedi.

-No te me acerques

***************************************************************************************************************

**SE QUE NO MEREZCO SU PERDON….MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ENTIENDAN UN POKITO LA U ME TIENE AGOTADA, ¡¡ME ESTOY LEVANTANDO A LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA!!..¡¡LLEGO A LAS 7 DE LA NOCHE!!, Y ES HACER TAREAS Y A DORMIR LUEGO!!!...PUFFFFF ESTOY MUUUUUY CANSADITA, PERO HOY DECIDI SUBIR ESTE CAP MUY CORTITO,PERO CON EL RENCUENTRO DE BELLS Y EDWARD.**

**ESPERO Q ME PERDONEN, Y SI NO ESTAN TAN ENOJADITAS DEJEN UN RR!!**

**¡¡¡LAS AMO!!!**

**BESOS Y MORDISCOS**

******MELCHI CULLEN*******


End file.
